parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 1 (Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 1" is the first episode of Season 2 of Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers, and the 14th episode made by Chris1701. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Tom Sawyer and Jaune tag alongside their old friend Plato the Police Dog to help his master, police detective Donald Drake (who's retiring next month), chase down a thug named Percy, who has stolen the Clutchcoin ruby necklace. They track him down to a lumber warehouse, where Tom and Jaune Tom manage to distract Percy with their antics and cause him to lose the ruby. Just as the good guys leave with the evidence, Percy confronts his boss, Aldrin Klordane, a crimelord who seemingly drowned a year ago and now has a much bigger plan in store. Klordane sneaks on over to the police station and sends his pet feline, Captain Hook to "make Drake's life extremely difficult." He does this by stealing the ruby, stuffing the necklace into Drake's coat, and filling it with airline tickets and gambling debts. He then catches everyone's attention by getting Plato to chase him around, and once the captain notices the ruby's gone, they find evidence that Drake has stolen it and lock up him and Plato. Tom and Jaune Tom, however, know that Drake and Plato are innocent, since they saw the whole thing, and offer to track down Klordane. Tom and Jaune Tom find Klordane and his thugs at his old hideout, the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. Behind his master's back, Captain Hook snatches the ruby without him noticing and, once the humans have left the room, suits up and greets his three cronies - Don Karnage, Hopper, and Warp Darkmatter. He then struts his way to his casino (which happens to be in the giant novelty cat on top of the factory), telling his minions that he'll bring the ruby back to Klordane before he even notices it's missing. Tom and Jaune Tom sneak into the casino just in time to see Captain Hook singing to his patrons about how he deserves "the best of everything". During the song, Tom manages to snatch the ruby, but in his and Jaune Tom's effort to escape, they get caught, and Captain Hook has Don Karnage drop them off the roof. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Donald Drake - Himself * Plato - Himself * Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) * Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Captain - Sultan (Aladdin) * Sally - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Aldrin Klordane - Himself * Percy - Himself * Klordane's Henchmen - Themselves * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Chip Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-230.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Himself Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Brock (TV Series).jpg|Brock as Officer Muldoon Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as the Captain Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Sally Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Don Karnage.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps Hopper.jpg|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chris1701 Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes